Simple Reunion
by ICarryYourHeartInMyHeart
Summary: Set after Mockingjay. Katniss is numb and it takes a catalyst to get her to realize her true feelings. Just a simple two shot. Let me know if you'd like to see more stories here from me! This is my first THG Fic! Bumped up to T for suggestive language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys, this is my first time writing for The Hunger Games, so be easy on me, please! I generally write for NCIS, it's my...forte if you will, but I instantly fell in love with the Hunger Games and just HAD to write something! **

**This is set when Katniss and Peeta come back after Mockingjay. Things have settled down. The new government has taken over and Katniss is trying to find her place in everything.(: **

**Review please! If you don't like it, constructive criticism is welcome but try not to spit fire. And definitely let me know if you wanna see another story from me again(: **

* * *

><p>I sit in the rocking chair beside my bed and stare out my windows.<p>

Who knows how long it's been since they brought me back. Greasy Sae comes to check on me; feeds me spoonfuls of broth, but I don't notice. All I do is sit and stare.

I wonder why Gale took that Job in two, or my mother in four. But I know the answer to those. They're _needed_. I'm not. What do you do with a mockingjay who's done her job? The rebellion is over and won. So what now? All I can do is sit and I stare and I wonder if this was really the right thing to do.

Was the rebellion r_eally_ a success? Would it have been better, _easier_, if things had just stayed the same? But I can't answer those questions.

There's a knock at my front door. I don't know who it is; figure they'll go away soon enough, so I ignore it. But there it is again; that same persistent knock that sparks the hint of a memory. So I push myself onto my legs, unsteady as I take my first few steps in awhile. I realize I haven't showered in what must be days. Who knows how long I've been sitting in that old rocking chair. I probably smell. But who cares? There's no one around anymore; just Haymitch and me.

Whoever it is knocks again and this time I'm annoyed. "I'm coming, damn it," I try to say, but my voice is so sorely used that nothing comes out but a rough raspy sound, clawing its way out of my throat so harshly that it burns.

I manage to make it to the door just as the knock comes again and I swing it open, ready to let my anger spew. But then I see those baby blue eyes, the same color as the midday sky, and that golden hair that flops in front of them, the soft pink, Cupid's bow lips that curl up into the most beautiful smile, and I lose it.

The barrier that's kept up my indifference, and held back all the jumbled emotions and feelings, breaks and I collapse. He catches me just as I'm about to hit the floor and I register tears spilling from my eyes and I vaguely notice the sobs issuing from what could only be my own mouth. And the whole time all I can say is _Prim_. I say her name over and over; as a question, a statement, anything as long as it'll bring her back to me. Where is she? Why isn't she coming when I call? Why hasn't she come to say hello with Buttercup trailing along behind her, hissing at me? Why is there no goat's milk in her pretty, soft little ivory skinned hands? There's words now; words being whispered into my ear, and I try to quiet myself so I can hear them. The sobs die down slowly and I nearly have to hold my breath to quiet that as well.

"It's alright, Katniss, I'm here, don't worry, everything is going to be alright," it whispers and I allow two strong arms to lift me up and carry me back into the house. "I'm here, everything is alright," the voice whispers over and over again before setting me in my bed, pulling the blankets down and allowing me to cocoon myself up inside them. He pulls the rocking chair I'd previously occupied up next to the bed but I won't have it.

My hand juts out from the blankets and I'm pulling him closer. "Stay," I manage to whisper, pulling him down onto the bed, "Stay with me." I hear the soft thuds of his shoes hitting the floor and then his warmth invades the space. He's always so warm, bringing sunshine and happiness and enthusiasm everywhere he goes. I curl into his side, my head fitting right at the place where his neck meets his shoulder and I inhale the scent of him. The words slip out before I realize I'm saying them, as if my heart and body know the truth before I do. And I can't summon the energy to take them back. So I let them drift to his ears and I feel his smile against my cheek as he whispers back, "I love you, too, Katniss."

-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-

Bright sunlight pours through my windows and I'm momentarily disoriented. I'm blinded briefly while my eyes adjust and the blood drains out of my head. Looking around I realize I'm in my own room. Well, that's a relief. But I had the most amazing dream. Peeta had come home and…no, I dispel the thought from my head.

I'm here by myself now. Haymitch and I aren't needed anywhere else, right? So they may as well have sent us home. We're just fine on our own. Mother's in district four looking over medical production and Gale is trying to make up for the fact that it was his bomb that killed Prim. _Prim_. I push her thought away too, not up for a whole crying spiel so early.

I'm standing by the window, trying to determine the time when I hear it. Someone is in my house. My normal thought would be that it's greasy Sae, but she never moves around that loudly. She's so quiet, I rarely register the fact that she's here. I grab the closest thing to me that could be used as a weapon and tip toe out the door, table lamp in hand. I'm almost to the door that leads from the hall way to the kitchen when it bangs open on its hinges.

"Oh, there you are, I was just going to come ask you if you wanted a cheese roll, and what's with the lamp?" he's suddenly cautious now, hands held up defensively. But just as quickly as it came on, the fight drains out of me.

I drop the lamp, not caring if it breaks or not - which it does - and step forward to hug Peeta tightly. I feel his heartbeat against my cheek and I can't help but feel like maybe the world is good after all. His arms come around me, so long that his arms over lap and he's got a hand on both sides of my waist, but I don't really care. He's breathing and alive and here and not trying to kill me and that's all that matters. I breathe in the scent of flour and butter and basil and baked cheese and smile for the first time in who knows how long.

"When did you get back?" I whisper, pulling away to look at him and place a hand on either side of his cheeks. My thumbs run down his nose, trace his eyelids, smooth over his forehead and finally move over his lips slowly as he answers.

"I came back yesterday, Katniss, don't you remember? As soon as I dropped everything off at my house I came to see you. Only then you started crying and calling for Prim, so I took you up to your room and you fell asleep..." he trails off slightly, reacting to whatever expression has found a home on my face. So it wasn't all a dream.

I simply hug him again, tightly, and whisper, "I really missed you."

I feel his hands brush over my hair as he chuckles, "I really missed you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review?(:<strong>

**-Sarah(: **


	2. Chapter 2

**As per your request this is a continuation. Thinking of making it a multichap fic should I gain enough interest. Otherwise, it'll stand as a two piece(: **

**Review, por favor? **

* * *

><p>I sit bolt upright in bed, a scream bubbling up my throat as I thrash around, confused. All their faces, their sad miserable faces swim behind my lids and force me to open my eyes; the faces of all the people whose deaths I caused, directly or indirectly. Boggs, Finnick, Coin, Glimmer, Cato, Madge and her family, Darius, Seneca Crane, and Prim…beautiful, sweet, innocent Prim, with her glowing gold hair and fair ivory skin. They haunt me with hallowed cheeks, cracked lips, and empty eyes, yelling at me and questioning, "Why me? Why did I have to die for you?"<p>

A heart wrenching sob rips out of my chest and I scream; scream like it's nobody's business, like I'm the only one around. I scream like I'm in agony; and I am, only not the physical kind. I hear the footsteps on the floor and the dip in the mattress as he sits beside me. He must have heard me from his house. How loudly was I screaming? His strong arms close around my waist and he pulls me to his side as easily as if I were a rag doll. His hands smooth over my hair, undoing the tangles and letting my tears soak his shirt as he whispers sweet nothings in my ear.

I sob some more and a few more screams bubble out of my throat but they're half hearted and I snuggle into his side, my head finding that spot at the hollow of his throat where I love to hide my face. He smoothes my hair and rubs my back and waits for my sobs to turn into those horrible little whimpers that make me sound like a wounded animal. He's never heard that sound from me before and it's surprising even to me. I, Katniss Everdeen, have never been vulnerable, at least not that he's witnessed. But I'm sure that if you were to ask him to choose one word to describe me in that moment, vulnerable would have to be it. And I hate it. I hate letting him see me like this, all weak and broken and scarred. I'm sure he can see the scars on my skin in the silver moonlight coming through my window. But I just can't make myself care. I can't make myself hide from him, because he's finally home, and who am I kidding? I really need him. Who else can I trust so completely? He's always tried to protect me, to keep me safe, even from himself when he was relearning the memories of us together and wanted to kill me. I need his arms around me to bring me out of the nightmares. I'd already told him this. It shouldn't be news. And even though I'd normally throw on all the lights and head out to the woods to face my demons alone, I don't. Because I know that his arms are far more effective than the silence of the woods.

I grow quiet and my breathing evens out against his neck. "Thank you," I whisper, hating how broken my voice sounds and the way it cracks, but he doesn't even respond, just holds me a little tighter and his words turn a little sweeter. I eventually start drifting off again and he tucks me in like my mother used to. I don't have to ask him this time. I register the sound of his shoes hitting the floor again and curl up against his warm, solid body and let his breathing lull me to sleep once more.

-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-

When I wake up I know he's still sleeping. The light is coming in from the window, but unlike yesterday, the happy yellow light has been replaced with the ugly silver kind that comes alongside rain. I survey the window from my place next to Peeta, seeing the rain fall steadily and the lightning crackle in the clouds and decided that I just don't feel like getting up today. I twist around slowly, carefully so I won't wake him and just stare at his face. Why had I never done this before? He's quite handsome, really. I'd known plenty of girls at school who would fluff their dresses and play with their hair when he was around, trying to gain his attention. But somehow, his never wavered from me. How could I have not seen that before? How could it have had to take two Hunger Game, a rebellion and his _torture_ for me to realize that this boy - this amazing, sweet, funny, charming, kind, boy with a heart made of purest gold - loved _me; _a sarcastic, rude, sharp tongued, fiery, stubborn girl with an icy heart, hell bent on raising her family alone. He shouldn't love me. I was far too undeserving. But he does. And…and I finally know for sure that love him, too.

I let myself think the words. I know I've admitted it to myself and said them aloud already, but it's still difficult. I don't love easily. It took me forever to even trust Gale, much less allow myself to love and depend on him. And I _do_ love Gale. I still do. I miss him too. But not in the yearning, heart aching, painful kind of way that I missed Peeta when he was captured. I just miss him, plain and simple. It's nothing compared to how I felt when the Capitol had Peeta. I'd been a wreck. But then again, I knew Peeta was being tortured, and Gale is perfectly safe in District Two.

I trace the outline of his top lip as his features come to life. His eyes blink open slowly, revealing to me the never-ending depths of his gorgeous blue eyes, the same color as the midday sky. He's confused at first but then I see the recognition, and a smile brightens his face, his left hand moving up my hip and onto my waist.

"Good morning," he says, and the way his voice cracked and is so thick with sleep, I can't help but let out a little laugh.

"Morning," I sigh happily, staring into his eyes, wishing we could stay like this for eternity.

He starts moving to get out of bed and begin the day but I stop him, gripping his arm with my hands while my right leg tangles with his and I pull him back to me. "I thought we could spend the day in. I don't feel like getting out of bed," I suggest, raising my eyebrows; an offering.

"Am I at least allowed to get up to brush my teeth?" he questions, rolling his eyes in amusement as I fold my arms across my chest and lay on my back.

"Fine, but be snappy," I retort, staring at the ceiling as he lets out a chuckle and leaves the bedroom.

_If only everyday could be this pleasant_, I think to myself.

We spend the day there, hiding in bed underneath the comfort of the blankets. He gets up only for a short time to bring some goodies up from the kitchen, fresh cheese buns he'd made yesterday, some strawberries I'd gathered two afternoons ago, some sweet cream cheese from Greasy Sae and a large pitcher of sweet iced tea with mint leaves.

"Peeta?" I whisper softly against the crisp sheets, meeting his eyes over a soft silk ocean of blue like his eyes.

"Katniss," he says by way of reply, and only for a moment I lose myself in the way he says my name. But I pull myself back to the original thought.

"Would you tell me about them? Tell me about your family?" Suddenly I want to know so badly the desire is burning inside me, desperate to be quenched. I hear him let out a sigh and I'm just about to tell him that he doesn't have to say anything but then I see his lips pull up a little at the corners. He reaches for my hand and I fit myself nicely against his side as he begins to talk.

"Well my brothers, Nick and Basil, they were twins and always had a kind of bond that I couldn't copy with either of them. They were just two years ahead of me, but liked to be superior. They were nice enough, as far as brothers go; liked to play pranks on me," he smiles at this as he stares at the ceiling, and I lose myself in the stories he tells, weaving them easily and occasionally laughing. I love his laugh. I wonder if I should tell him this; if it would make him happy. I'm sure it would, but I don't think now's the time. So I just lie beside him and listen to stories of his family. His father's gentle ways and his mother's stern love. "She was hard on me, anyone could see that, but she loved me. I know she did. When no one was around I'd catch her looking at me with eyes filled with love and approval. Those are the times I like to remember." I hear him sniff and I reach up just in time to wipe a tear from his eye. He stops then and we lay there in silence, but for the pitter patter of rain drops on the roof. My cheek is resting against his heart and as I let it lull me to sleep my last thought is that I'd be happy if I could spend every night here with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review?(: <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty, sorry it's taken so long to get a new chapter up. I've had a rough couple of weeks. I was hospitalized for four and a half days and then have been home since then and I just sleep and sleep and sleep from the medication they've got me on, not that I'm complaining. (: **

**This is the longest chapter I've written for this story, so I hope that makes up for the time lapse(: **

**I love all the story/author/favorite alerts and of course I love the reviews! Keep em coming(: **

* * *

><p>After that we fall into a sort of routine. We spend our mornings apart, with me venturing back out into the welcoming arms of the woods and Peeta baking loaves and loaves of bread to be given to the men and women working on cleaning up the town. Then we have lunch and spend the rest of the afternoon together relaxing or doing whatever. When we've exhausted our stores of energy for the day we fall into bed at night, me curling up into his warm arms and him wrapping himself around me; we fit together perfectly. Our lives merge seamlessly together and I find that I enjoy the feeling of its mundane typicality.<p>

It's two weeks after his return when it first happens. I woke from my sleep with a whimper, shaking the hollow eyes and cracked lips of the dead out of my mind. But when Peeta's arms don't come around me like they always do, I turn to look at him and am frightened by what I see. His eyes are dark and clouded over and his whole body is rigid beside me. I immediately shove myself away from him, trying to put as much distance between us as I can. But he's just as fast as I am and he's got a handful of my hair clutched in his iron fist, dragging me back.

"I've finally got you," he hisses at me, and I see how his eyes are almost black with the size of his pupils, "You filthy mutt."

"I-I'm not a mutt, it's just me, Peeta, it's just Katniss," I say as calmly as I can. I'm not sure how to handle this exactly.

"Shut up," he growls angrily, clenching his fist tighter, causing tears to spring to my eyes, "Admit it. You killed them, didn't you? All those people; little Rue, my family and even your own sister. You're a monster."

"No," I whimper, "No, Peeta, I didn't."

"I said SHUT UP," he yells, throwing me across the room and into the wall.

I hear a sickening crunch as my back slams into the hard surface and I know I've cracked a rib or something just as bad. He's standing there just staring at me and I gauge the distance to the door and whether or not I could make it before he catches me. I eventually decide I have no other option and sprint for it. I'm just about to make it out but before I can slam the door shut behind me he's got a hand around my ankle. He yanks me down hard and my face smashes into the floor. I can taste the metallic flavor of blood in my mouth as it runs from my nose. He drags me back into the room and then he's on top of me, pinning me to the ground and gripping both of my arms so unnecessarily tight over my head I'm sure he'll leave bruises. I struggle to breathe under his weight, and the crack in my rib is screaming in protest. He leans down until our noses almost touch.

"I'm gonna make you pay…" he growls, then leans down further to whisper harshly in my ear, "and it's going to cost you, dearly."

And then I can't hold it together anymore. I scream and cry and try to fight back, but this just makes him angrier. He picks me up again and tosses me harshly across the room. I fall and hit my right arm on the bed post, almost certainly breaking it by the snap I hear, but the pain doesn't register because my body is more focused on the pain in my head that comes from hitting it on the corner of the bedside table. I feel the blood, thick and warm and sticky in my hair, dripping down the back of my head. The last thing I register before I black out is Haymitch bursting into the room with Sae right behind him. He wraps his arms around Peeta and struggles to drag him out of the room while Sae drops to her knees beside me.

"Do you have a phone?" she asks frantically.

And I think I manage to squeak out a yes before the world goes dark.

~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~

I'm floating again, the same way I was floating when I was blown up in the Capitol. Only this time I don't feel burning flesh, I just ache all over and my head is throbbing. Water fills my throat and lungs, but I don't panic because I don't need to breathe. I wonder what's happened this time, to land me here. I'm all turned around, unsure which way is up or down. And even though the water is warm and not unpleasant, I'm desperate to find the sun. When I finally think I know which way to go I feel a solid hand on my ankle, pulling, pulling me deeper and deeper under the water where I will most certainly be unable to find the sun again.

~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~

I awake in my bed, but there are strange machines all around me. There are tubes in my right arm attached to a hanging bag with some clear liquid dripping through it straight into my veins. There's also a machine to monitor my blood pressure and heart rate, and a little thing on my finger that tracks my oxygen levels. I look around through hazy eyes and all at once the memories rush back; the reason for all this fuss. Before I can think more on it the door opens and Haymitch pokes his head in.

"Well, it's good to see you awake for a change," he states gruffly, entering the room and sitting in the chair beside my bed.

"Is everything okay? How long was I out for?" I ask, my voice thick and scratchy, while I look pointedly at the plaster encasing my arm.

"You were only out for a couple of days, you're gonna be just fine," he assures me with an awkward pat to my head.

I roll my eyes. "What's with the hospital getup, then?" I ask with a snort.

"That was my idea," says a voice from the door, and I turn to see Dr. Aurelius himself entering the room, "Hello, Katniss, surprised to see me?"

"Well, yes," I admit, knowing better than to lie.

"Haymitch called me, and I was just visiting in District 11 when I got the message," he says, "So I was here as soon as could be, but they've taken great care of you. You'll be as good as new in about nine weeks. You've got a mild concussion from the hit to your head, and sixteen stitches to close that cut; two cracked ribs, and both your radius and ulna are broken. The good news is, the breaks were straight through and will heal quickly. You can get that cast off in just six weeks. You didn't break your nose, but there was a small cut there that we had to put three stitches in."

I sigh, and turn to look out the window. He starts to talk about medications and exercises to help with my arm, and breathing exercises to make it easier on my ribs, but I'm not listening. I watch as a mockingjay perches on the branch just outside my window and sings Rue's four note harmony perfectly back at me. They must remember me singing that in the woods days earlier and I drift off in my own thoughts. A cleared throat brings me back to the room and Peeta's standing awkwardly in the doorway, shuffling his feet and looking for all the world like he should be seven, not seventeen.

"Could I, uh, have a moment?" he asks hesitantly, obviously almost hoping that they'll say no so he can't give himself the opportunity to hurt me again.

"Of course," Dr. Aurelius agrees, stepping out quietly.

Haymitch studies him closely, and then looks to me. "I'll be right down stairs if you need anything," he tells me with a pointed look in Peeta's direction before stalking out of the room.

Peeta looks slightly frightened, but perseveres, walking the space between us so he's standing a yard from my bed. "I'm so…SO sorry, Katniss," he whispers, eyes filled with pain so deep it hurts me. But there's something else there too, that I can't put my finger on just now.

I just shake my head and give him a weak shrug. "It wasn't your fault; you didn't mean to do it. It was the Capitol's fault," I brush it off like it didn't even affect me.

He stares at me for a moment and I stare right back. I'm so lost in his baby blue eyes that it startles me when his hand brushes my face, and I reflexively let out a tiny squeal and flinch away from him. I can see when I look in his eyes, that this was the wrong reaction, but before I can say anything to right it, he's gone and I'm left alone, haunted by the look in his eyes before he disappeared.

~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~

I spend three more days in my bed with Haymitch and Sae as my only visitors. Two nurses from the small hospital that's been set up come to check on the tubes three times a day, and eventually take them out on the third day. But Peeta doesn't return. I see him out the window, across the way at his own house. He's planting flowers by the porch and looks distracted. He'll disappear inside for hours and when I see him come out again he'll be holding a dozen loaves of bread to be delivered. He's always so selfless, giving and giving and taking very little. But his brows are always mashed together now and he never smiles.

"Haymitch," I say one day, looking at the man in the rocking chair beside me. His blonde hair is shaggy and tangled in several places, sticking up in random directions. As far as I know he hasn't touched alcohol since the incident that landed me here, and my notions are strengthened every day when he shows up with the smell of alcohol severely lacking, and the way he can't sit without shaking his leg or twisting his hands around.

"Yea," he huffs, running his hands over his face. His eyes are still slightly blood shot, but I think they'll be completely better by tomorrow.

"How is he? Peeta?" I ask quietly, searching his eyes which darken slightly.

"He's…he's being himself; beating himself up like he always does. He won't forgive himself, ya know, for hurting you. Matter o' fact, I'm not sure I ever will either," his voice goes slightly dark at the end and I let out a sigh.

"It's not his fault, Haymitch, you know that," I say quietly, staring out the window to where Peeta is tending to the flowers in his yard, then whisper, "You're the one who told me not to give up on him…and I still won't."

Haymitch grunts by way of reply.

~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~

Two days later I'm allowed to get up and move around. Dr. Aurelius is back in the Capitol but he calls and warns me not to move too quickly or over exert myself, because breathing too deeply too quickly will put too much strain on my cracked ribs. The machines are taken from my room and Haymitch makes a habit of sleeping on my couch. When I wake up screaming from nightmares he runs up to check on me, but after the first couple of times he stops coming. I'm alone with my thoughts and nightmares with no Peeta or even sleeping syrup to help.

I wake up on a Thursday a little past three am from the most horrible nightmare I've had in awhile. Prim was shouting at me, asking me why she had to die, begging me to save her. She screams in a way that tears straight through my heart as a small spark catches on the end of her hair and quickly swallows her up. I'm trying to reach her, throw water on her, anything to stop the flames, but nothing I do works. And at the end she's just a little pile of ash on the ground. Even after I wake, I scream; I just can't stop. I need Peeta; desperately.

As soon as I can calm myself enough to stop the screams I creep out of my bed. Using the hunter's tread that's been ingrained in me since I was young, I manage to slip out the front door silently without waking Haymitch. My feet are bare and the dew on the grass clings to my toes as I make my way to Peeta's house. My hand closes over the door knob and it swings open without a hitch. I climb the stairs and pause in front of his bedroom for a moment to take a deep breath. I push the door open quietly and see him lying in bed with the sheets tangled all around his body. Even in sleep I can tell he's upset by the way his face is slightly screwed up. I tip toe into the room and slip under the covers to curl up in his arms. He jolts awake and upon seeing me moves away with a scared look in his eyes.

"Katniss, I don't…I don't want to hurt you again," he whispers and I feel like the spear that killed Rue is piercing my heart.

I'm quiet for a moment before I reach out and place my hand on his face, trailing it softly over his cheek and down his shoulder until I entwine our fingers. "Please," I whisper, "I can't sleep without you."

He's hesitant as I tug lightly on his hand, urging him to lie back down beside me. Eventually he does and allows me to fit myself against his side. His breathing is deep where mine is shallow. He holds me softly, being overly gentle where he touches me. I know he's not asleep and neither am I, so we just lay there in the dark together, neither of us saying a word. I shift slightly, turning my head so I can look at him. He meets my gaze and I move my hand to his face, rubbing the pad of my thumb as lightly as the beat of butterfly wings across his cheek. His eyes are pained, scared, but not of me; he's scared of himself and what he can do. A tear slips out of the corner of his eye and I wipe it away quickly.

"It's not your fault," I whisper, "It never was."

Suddenly his shoulders are shaking and he's sobbing. I hold him against my body, his head resting gently over my heart and I play with his hair while he cries. I whisper soft words in his ear and soon his breathing slows and the tears stop.

"I'm so sorry, you should- you should find someone else," he manages to say, and his voice cracks on the last word.

"Don't," I whisper, "I'm not giving up on you; I will never give up on you."

"Katniss," he starts, pulling away to look at me, but I don't want his apologies.

So I lean forward impulsively and my lips brush across his. I wait, giving him the chance to pull away but his arms snake around my waist as he presses his lips to mine. This kiss is like the one on the beach during the Quarter Quell. A warm feeling spreads outwards from my heart and through my entire body, straight to my soul. He holds me tighter and I know that he feels it, too. I push against him so he's lying on his back and I'm laying over him. And there's absolutely no one around to stop us.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review?(:<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys, here's chapter four! It's the longest one yet, and I hope you like it(: **

**Thank you for all the reviews/alerts/favorites, I love them all! Don't forget you can review again!(: **

* * *

><p>Since that night we become more comfortable with each other; a fleeting kiss in the kitchen, intertwined hands when we take walks, his arms around my waist from behind when I'm in the kitchen, his lips on my neck when we're on the couch. Life is easier, simpler. After another milder version of his episodes, I suggest the method I was given to put my thoughts together after the Quarter Quell; start with the most basic truth you know and work your way up from there. It seems to work and occasionally he starts a game of real or not real, but it never lasts long as he makes his way back to the present and out of his tortured past.<p>

It's only after his third episode in the span of just one week that I say something to him. He's breathing heavily, sitting on the edge of our bed and facing away from me. His face is in his hands and he's mumbling softly.

"My name is Peeta Mellark. I am seventeen years old. My family is dead. Katniss killed…no, the Capitol killed them. Katniss did not kill them. Katniss is not a mutt. I love her," he repeats over again into his hands. I let out an inaudible sigh and rub my wrists where he'd gripped me fiercely before I could break through to him just minutes ago.

"Peeta," I whisper and crawl to the edge of the bed. I perch behind him and though my legs are tucked up under me, I have one leg on either side of him as my arms go around his waist and I rest my cheek against his back. I can hear his heart beat, strong and steady and comforting. "Peeta, I think you should go to the Capitol to see Dr. Aurelius," I say quietly, "He could help…"

He lets out a sigh. "Yeah…okay," he agrees softly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'll call him in the morning, and make arrangements for us to stay in a hotel," I tell him, unwrapping my arms and moving back to lie down, pulling him with me.

"Us?" he looks at me quizzically, searching my eyes.

"You didn't think I was going to stay here without you, did you?" I ask, raising one eyebrow as I leaned my head on my hand, propped up on my elbow to look at him.

He laughs lightly. "I guess not," he concedes, closing his eyes. But when he opens them, they're troubled again. He takes my free hand in his and runs his thumb over the faint hand-print pattern of purple bruises that are starting to make themselves known. "I'm sor-" he starts, but I silence his apology with a kiss.

"Don't," I say against his lips, and kiss him again, "I'll never let you go. I'll never leave you."

I wipe the tears from his eyes and lay my head on his chest as we both attempt to fall back asleep.

~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~

"Yes...yes...okay, Effie, thank you so much, see you soon," I hang up the phone and hear the front door open and close. I lean against the counter with a smile as Peeta comes in, setting down several loaves of bread on the island in the middle of the room.

"Hey," he grins, pecking my lips sweetly on his way to the sink to wash his hands.

"Hey back," I reply, "I called Effie to tell her we were coming in. It's a good thing I called her before I called around to hotels, too. She offered us her house to stay at."

"Oh, God," he groans, but I know he's excited to see her. I laugh lightly.

"Don't worry, she's only going to be there the first two days; she's scheduled to be in District 6 for three months, but she's gonna let us stay as long as we like if we promise not to trash the place," I explain with an easy smile, going back to work making dinner.

"Hm, I wonder what her place is like anyways," he muses quietly.

"I'm scared to find out," I chuckle, stirring red beans and rice around in the pot, "Anyways, we leave day after tomorrow. We'd better tell Haymitch."

"He knows already. I saw him this morning on the way to the bakery," he answers.

I just nod in response, having nothing else to say, and the silence between us is easy. He goes to work making us a bowl of corn with some butter and shredded dill weed. He places the pot on the stove and before I know it he's standing behind me, his arms around my waist and his chin resting on my shoulder. I can feel his smile against my neck.

"What?" I ask, putting my left arm over his as I turn off the flame under the rice and beans and lean my head lightly against his.

"You're smiling," he states simply.

I notice for the first time that I actually am. "Huh, I didn't realize," I laugh.

"I'm glad," he replies, "You smile a lot now; much more than you used to, before the rebellion, and especially when I first came back…"

I consider my words carefully before I respond. Since that first night he came back neither of us has ventured far enough to say the 'L' word, and I'm not sure I'm quite ready to discuss that yet. "I think…you have a lot to do with that," I hesitate, both of my hands over his arms now, "Before that…when the rebellion ended and I came back with Haymitch…I didn't have anything to live for anymore. My mother wasn't going to come back, and I couldn't imagine living in four; as if she'd even want me there. Gale wasn't coming back either, what with his fancy job in two, and I'm not even sure I could look at him the same…not after what Snow told me just before the execution-turned-assassination. Prim was gone. You were gone and I wasn't sure you'd ever come back…or if you did if you'd ever…be the same," I almost said _ever__love me again_ but changed my mind mid-sentence, "I considered suicide…but it was like…it was like I was waiting for something. I couldn't make myself do it just yet. And I guess…my subconscious knew you'd come back before I did."

He doesn't say anything and the room is silent except for the soft sounds of the fire crackling behind us in the fireplace. My cheek is pressed against his and I can feel the soft puff of his breath on my skin, leaving goose bumps.

"I'm glad you didn't kill yourself, I don't know what I would've done," he whispers finally and turns his face into my neck. I'm surprised to feel wetness and I turn around in his arms, looking up into his face. His blue eyes are rimmed delicately in red and his eyelashes are stuck together with tears, appearing darker than normal. I rub my thumbs over his eyes and put my arms around his neck, bringing him down to my level before I kiss his lips once lightly.

"So am I," I whisper back, his forehead resting on mine and our eyes locked together.

~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~

"Bye, Haymitch," I say, stepping into the arms of my mentor and hugging him tightly, realizing that I'm actually going to miss him, "Behave okay? I paid off Ripper by the way, so don't expect her to sell you very much alcohol."

He growls, pulling away. "You're gonna be the death of me one day, sweetheart," he tells me, but I just smile angelically back.

"I'll miss you, too," I reply easily.

Haymitch turns to Peeta and gives him a one armed 'man-hug'. "You take care of her," he says in a gravelly voice.

"You know I will," Peeta assures him seriously as they part.

"Well, you best be goin', you don't wanna miss your train," Haymitch says, nodding his head towards the silver Capitol train and shoving his hands in his pockets. I step towards him and place a quick kiss to his cheek, surprising the both of us.

"Take care of yourself," I say in a way that sounds like a daughter talking to her father.

He grunts in response and shoos us away towards the train. Peeta waits at the door, allowing me to climb up the stairs before him, then follows quickly behind and we both turn to wave at Haymitch. When I told Effie we'd be coming into town, she made arrangements for us to ride on the next Capitol train coming through twelve. She said, quite disgustedly, _"We can't have you two riding on those horrible public passenger trains. People still look up to you. Ugh."_

"God, this brings back memories…" Peeta states quietly, and I merely nod my head in agreement.

We step into the dining room cart and find that an elaborate array of food has been set out, including the very dish I told Caesar Flickerman was my favorite thing about the Capitol on my first visit, lamb stew with dried plums. The aroma hits our noses at the same time and Peeta lets out a low moan from the back of his throat. I roll my eyes silently and grab a plate. _Men._

We eat lunch together in the dining cart, sitting in plush chairs that probably cost more than our home in Victor's Village, and talk easily. Peeta makes a joke about my cooking compared to the Capitol's and I throw a cooked carrot at his head, hitting him right in the forehead. It spins out of control from there, ending with us being politely 'kicked out' so the Capitol staff can clean up.

It hasn't been long enough since the rebellion for there to be much of a change in culture between all the districts and the Capitol; but the rules have become more lenient. All the peacekeepers were stripped of their uniforms and weapons and were placed as security guards in different districts in different businesses. Every fence separating the districts from each other have been removed, and some old rules from the constitution, written by our ancestors when this land was first settled, have been adopted, including something once called the Bill of Rights. Every citizen in Panem was mailed a copy of these rights, illustrating them in detail. One of which included the right to bear arms; basically it meant I was now allowed to freely use my bow and arrow to hunt and/or defend myself.

Peeta and I spent the evening in the very last car of the train, sitting outside on the 'balcony' [for lack of a better word] eating finger sandwiches and sipping sweet glasses of lemonade. We shared a lounge chair and watched the sun set with my head on his chest and his arms around me. Then I sat connecting the stars together to form old constellations my father had taught me, which I now taught to Peeta.

"That one is my favorite," I whisper, holding his hand out and helping him trace the shape in the sky.

"What is it?" he asks, holding me tightly.

"It's called Orion," I say quietly, "It's the first one my father showed me. He's the Hunter."

Peeta nods, and our arms fall back into his lap as a yawn breaks free from my mouth. "Come on, let's get you in bed," he suggests, trying to get up but I hold him in place.

"I'm fine right here," I mumble, turning my head into his chest, my eyes already closed. I feel a soft laugh rumble through his chest, and he gets up anyways, scooping me up with one hand behind my back and one under my legs. Does he ever listen? I let out a squeak of protest, but put my arms around his neck and rest my head on his shoulder as he carries me inside, through the corridors. "Where have our things been placed?" I hear him ask a Capitol worker, but I'm out even before a reply is given.

~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~HG~

I wake up with a loud yawn and Peeta's arms around my waist. I kiss his lips softly until they respond and his eyes open.

"Good morning," he says, breaking away, his voice still thick with sleep.

"Morning," I say back with a smile. He covers his mouth as a yawn over comes him and I roll unwillingly out of his arms.

"I'm going to have a shower," I tell him, heading for the restroom.

"Alright, I'm after you," he replies, stretching across the bed.

I close the door behind me and peel my clothes off. I hadn't even been awake to change before Peeta carried me to bed. I dropped them into a panel on the wall, which quickly closed when I removed my hand and began the wash cycle. I stepped into the shower and pressed a couple of carefully chosen buttons until a steady stream of water came out, warmed perfectly as it flowed over my skin. I stood there with my eyes closed as it went through the cycles, washing my body, then my hair, then my face. When it finally stopped I reached out to grab a plush towel the color of turquoise, and the only reason I knew what color turquoise is, is because when we visited District 1 I was presented with earrings made of the pretty rock. Then of course Effie made me get my ears pierced so that I could wear them. I rubbed my ears from the memory, feeling the holes that were still present, waiting for pretty jewels to be placed in them. Then I realized I hadn't brought any clothes in the bathroom with me as I looked around. I pulled out my change from yesterday, now clean and dried, considering putting them on. Then I peeked out the door to see Peeta had fallen back asleep. I tiptoed back into the room and to my suitcase, digging out a pair of light denim shorts and a plain black tank top.

I was about to pull on the cotton shirt when I heard Peeta roll over in bed. I turned around in just my shorts and a bra to see him sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes before he looked at me and grinned. "Nice view," he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and threw my wet towel at him before I pulled the shirt over my head.

"Go take a shower," I say, "We'll be arriving at the Capitol in less than an hour."

He laughs as he gets out of bed and kisses my cheek as he passes me. I turn to look at him, giving him a smile before going back to folding my clothes and putting them neatly in my suitcase. Then out of nowhere my vision disappears, taken by the plain white tshirt he'd worn to bed, and I only have enough time to turn and see him laugh as he shuts the door behind him.

When I'm finished getting all of our stuff ready to leave, I return to the bed and turn on the fancy television set mounted on the wall. I'm sitting against the head board, watching as some woman with purple hair, aqua lipstick, and unnaturally long pink eyelashes tells us what the weather in the Capitol will be the next few days and putting my hair back in its usual braid when Peeta walks out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist.

"Peeta," I complain, putting my hand over my eyes.

"What?" he replies, "I told you before, Katniss, I don't care if you see me naked." He laughs easily and I hear the sound of the towel dropping to the floor.

"And _I _told _you_ before, that I do care," I return easily, squeezing my eyes shut tightly before going back to work on my braid.

I'm sure he rolls his eyes at that, and I hear him mutter something that sounds like, "After all we've been through..." but then I hear the sound of his suitcase opening and the rustling of clothes. After a moment he says, "Alright, the coast is clear. You can open your eyes now."

I peek out of one eye to see him bend over, pulling a tshirt out of his bag, but his bottom half is sheathed in dark colored jeans that I can't help but notice look very good on him. I open my eyes and catch a glimpse his muscled abs before he pulls on a plain white v-neck identical to the one he threw at me, just as the cabin goes dark.

"We must be here," he states, looking towards the window and I tie a rubber band at the end of my braid before going to stand beside him.

He wraps an arm around my waist and I try not to think about how much rock is above our heads, shutting us away from the world. But before I can panic the sky opens up and we're greeted by the same sight that greeted us only twice before. The Capitol is as colorful and grand as it was the first time. We both let out breaths we didn't know were being held as we took in the sight.

"Let the 75th Hunger games begin," whispers Peeta ironically as the train pulls into the station and memories bombard us from our last visit.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! <strong>

**The next chapter will be when they see Effie, settle in and all that jazz(: **

_**-Sarah Elizabeth**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this has taken so long to get up.**

**I have a link on my profile to see Katniss and Effie's dresses and hair, Peeta's tux and hair, the house, etc etc. So that'll be there. Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a review, those things keep me writing, which was why I was having a bit of trouble with this chap. I'm sorry if they're a bit out of character. I'm doing my best, I promise you. **

* * *

><p>We stood there, staring out at the overly bright buildings of the Capitol, holding onto one another. We jumped slightly when there was a knock at the door and Peeta called for them to come in. A tall, thin black haired Avox entered the room in the silence associated with his status and gathered our bags, motioning us to follow him. He led us out into the corridor and down the hall to a door that slid open as soon as we stepped in front of it. The Avox stepped down first and offered his hand to help me down the steps which I took more out of politeness than need. My feet had barely hit solid ground when thin arms were wrapping around my shoulders and the overbearing scent of expensive perfume permeated the air around me.<p>

"Katniss, it's been too long!" Effie squealed excitedly in my ear, hopping around in her high heels in a way that made me wonder how she didn't fall over.

"Hey, Effie, it's good to see you," I told her kindly, patting her back softly.

She pulled away to throw herself into Peeta's arms. "Oh, my, Peeta! You must have grown a foot since I last saw you!" She exclaimed in disbelief, pulling back to tilt her head up to get a better look at him then turned to me, taking both of our hands and leading us to a shiny light blue car with no top by the sidewalk a hundred yards away. "Well, we've got a lot to do today! First we'll go by the house and you can get settled in, shower, freshen up, take a nap. Then we'll have an early lunch, and then you can swim and relax, it's a beautiful day today! The prep team will arrive at four and the limousine will arrive at eight. Oh, it's going to be a big, big, big day!" she trilled happily, ignoring the shocked looks on our faces.

Peeta pulled her to a stop and removed his hand from hers. "What do you mean prep teams and limousines?" he asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes slightly. I reclaimed my hand and moved to his side so we were making a united stand.

At least Effie had the good grace to look sheepish. "Well, when some of us heard that you two were coming into town we may have suckered Paylor into throwing a homecoming ball," she explained, "But I knew you would try to stop us, and I couldn't let you!"

"Effie," we groaned in unison, and I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Why is it a homecoming ball anyway? This isn't our home; District 12 is," Peeta insisted.

The last thing I wanted was to have to dress up in some ridiculous outfit and pretend to be happy. I hated being scrubbed down, painted silly, and dressed up. It was just hardly bearable when I was wearing one of Cinna's designs and that was because they were all gorgeous and relatively comfortable. But Cinna was gone now and who knew what sort of death trap they'd try to put me in? And besides that, it wasn't like we were here on vacation. We were here to see a doctor, to get Peeta better. That was the only reason we came. If I'd had a choice I'd be tucked under a blanket in my rocking chair, watching and reading while Peeta hummed in the kitchen and baked. I hated things like this. They were extravagant, over the top, unnecessary. The money that went into putting together a ball like this could feed all of District 12 for a year.

"Fine, whatever," I grumbled, nudging the toe of my boot in the ground because I knew it was no use to fight her on this.

We loaded up our luggage in the car and then the driver took off through the city painted with colors too bright to exist. Peeta squeezed my hand in gentle reassurance and I glanced over into his eyes like sapphires that clearly told me everything was going to be fine, that we would get through this night and the next few weeks together. I returned the gesture gratefully, resting my head on his shoulder as the wind whipped my hair back behind me. The sun was out, the scorching heat being put out by the warm breeze flowing through the car as we weaved in and out of traffic. Finally we drove down a huge wide driveway that led to a semi-secluded stone house that could easily fit six of my house in Victor's Village inside it. As we got closer winding our way to the two car garage, you could see the mirror like surface of a huge blue lake behind the house.

The driver parked and opened our doors, allowing us to step out into the heat that seared right through my thin cotton shirt now that the wind had diminished. Two Avox came out the front door immediately and began unloading our things from the back before carrying them inside the house. Effie led us up to the front door and gave us a quick tour, pointing out the stainless steel and steel blue kitchen, comfortable living room with a stone fireplace, rounded wooden deck with steel blue cushion covered loungers, giant teal swimming pool and hot tub with wicker and white cushioned armchairs and sofa beside it, then finally she stopped at the first bedroom and swung open the door.

"Katniss, this will be your room, and Peeta's is right down the hall," Effie smiled, stepping inside.

Peeta and I shared a look before speaking up. "Uh, Effie, if it's alright, we only need one bedroom…" he stated easily, trailing off in reaction to her wide eyed reaction before she righted herself.

"Oh, well alright, then you can stay in the other room, it's got a bigger bed," she offered, slightly uncomfortable as she shut the door and went down to another room. "Here, this one should be more comfortable," she smiled again, having composed herself.

It was a smallish bedroom with rustic looking wooden walls and ceiling and huge floor to ceiling windows looking out over the lake. A queen size bed was pushed up against the right wall with blue-grey and white bedding, and golden yellow throw pillows. A few books sat on the headboard with two reading lights on either side of the bed. It was a room that I thought would be too simple for Effie's eccentric tastes, but that I found I quite liked. She showed us the en suite bathroom with blue, silver and green tiled floors, two sinks, two mirrors and a shower identical to the ones in the Training Center, right down to the little box machine that would dry and untangle even the wettest, messiest hair.

"Thank you, Effie, really," I said earnestly, turning around to give her a rare willing hug.

She was slightly surprised, but hugged me back easily. "Of course, of course," she offered, pulling away and smiling widely, "Well, I'll let you two settle in and I'll call you for lunch. It should be ready in about an hour. Then you'll have two or three hours to yourselves before the prep team arrives."

I bit back a groan at the reminder, smiling tightly and nodding. "Okay, thank you," Peeta replied gratefully with a smile that was wide and bright but that I could tell was also forced. If I hadn't known him as well as I did I would've missed the slight tightening in his jaw and the minute hardness in his eyes.

"No problem!" She called, traipsing out of the room and shutting the door behind us. A moment later an Avox entered silently with my luggage and set it beside Peeta's before leaving again.

I fell onto the bed, burying my face in the pillows and groaning loudly. The bed dipped beside me and I felt Peeta's large warm hand on my back, rubbing soothing circles into my skin. I turned in favor of his chest over the pillows and rested my cheek over his heart. We were silent and my eyes drifted closed, letting his heart beat and steady breathing calm my nerves. I stared out the window at the glistening water of the lake and the small boats with white triangle sails floating along.

An hour later we were summoned for lunch. Effie was nowhere to be seen so Peeta and I carried our food to the deck and relaxed on a lounger.

"This place is…a lot lower key than I expected," I commented, popping a grape in my mouth and looking around.

"I guess with Effie's eccentric wardrobe she needed someplace where it would stand out instead of blend in," he speculated easily, as if he'd already thought of this.

I nodded, "Probably."

When we finished eating we set our empty dishes on a nearby table and I leaned into Peeta's arms. We chatted for awhile until his deep breathing, even heartbeat, and the sound of the lake water lapping at the shore let me drift off into a dreamless sleep. I was woken up to the sound of soft coos and squealing and when I opened my eyes was met with the foreboding sight of my old prep team.

Octavia's skin had been re-dyed a startling shade of purple and her hair was done up in a huge pink twisted updo. Her lips were blood red and stretched over her perfect white teeth. Flavius' usual pumpkin colored corkscrews framed his grinning face and violet lips. And Venia was the same as the last I'd seen her, with short aqua colored hair sticking up in different directions and her golden stenciled tattoos around her eyes. When her naturally pink lips stretched over perfect pearly teeth I thought I saw the faint shimmer of silver tattoos designed on the surface of each tooth. I couldn't help but think they looked almost attractive.

"Katniss!" Octavia squealed as I pulled myself onto my feet before holding out my hand to steady Peeta who'd done the same.

"Hello," I greeted politely, giving a small wave.

"Oh, Katniss, your hair is a mess!" Flavius complained loudly, shaking his head and reaching out to the angry tangled brown snarls on my neck.

"And your eyebrows!" Octavia whined sadly, frowning at me as if I'd committed a crime.

"At least your legs have stayed relatively hair free from the last wax," Venia added gladly, the only smile in the group.

I refrained from rolling my eyes at them. My typical prep team.

"Alright, Peeta, we don't need you yet, we're just going to steal Katniss away from you," Flavius informed him, immediately pulling me from Peeta's side.

I was taken into their midst and dragged away down to the bedroom before I could even say bye. I cooperated easily as they dunked me into scalding water and scrubbed my skin raw, waxed every tiny hair from my body that didn't belong, combed through my wet wavy hair, and took me back to Beauty Base Zero. They slipped me into a comfortable strapless lacy black bra that added volume to my chest and matching panties before they sat me in a chair and got to work on my hair and makeup. Flavius then disappeared and I assumed he was getting Peeta ready when Octavia followed him a little while later, leaving me in Venia's capable hands. I'd always liked her best; despite her eccentric appearance, she seemed to understand my unwillingness to body alteration and respected my conservatism towards makeup. Finally she stood me up and asked me to close my eyes while I stepped into a dress. I felt velvet and silk and some other light material being pulled up my body and heard the tug of a zipper up my back.

"Okay, Katniss, open your eyes," Venia instructed and I could hear the smile in her voice.

I let my gaze travel to the full length mirror in front of me and I was shocked at the beautiful girl there. I looked like me, my facial features just slightly enhanced and highlighted by the makeup. Silvery eye shadow tinted my eye lids and my eyelashes looked exceedingly long, the notion enhanced when I felt them brush my cheeks with ever blink of my eyes. My cheeks were a light pink and my lips tinted a rosy pink. The front and sides of my hair were pulled back in intricate braids and the rest fell in light comfortable curls to my waist. Diamond earrings hung from my ears and a matching necklace hung delicately around my neck. I reached up to touch it softly and noticed a diamond and pearl bracelet gracing my wrist. Forget about the ball, these three pieces alone would keep District 12 fed for years. Then my eyes fell to the dress I'd been put in and immediately I knew it was one of Cinna's designs. It was strapless and the part covering my breasts was black velvet, the neckline dipping down slightly in the middle, under the black was a band of flame colored beads and the skirt flowed down to the floor, the same color as the soft glow of fire. The bottom pooled a little at my ankles and my feet were still bare when Venia pulled two pairs of ridiculously high heeled shoes.

"I know you dislike high heels, Katniss, but we didn't have time to alter the hem of the dress," she explained, "You'll have to pick one pair."

I studied each pair separately. They were both made of a soft black material but the similarities ended there besides the height. The pair in her left hand had a peep toe and wedged heels with black and silver rhinestones and ribbon decorating the sides. The pair in her right hand had slightly shorter thin stiletto heels and was simpler, in a short boot shaped design with peep toes and geometrical cutouts along the top and sides. I debated for a short moment, tempted to ask if I could just go barefoot, before pointing at the ones in her right hand. And least my feet would be less likely to slip out.

"Those," I sighed, reaching down to lift up the skirts of my dress.

Venia helped me slip the shoes on and pulled up the little zipper on the top to hold them on. "There," she smiled; satisfied as I let the skirts fall back to the floor. At least with the added height I was less likely to trip on the extra fabric at the bottom; now I just had to worry about tripping or falling in the thin little wobbly heels. "Peeta should be done by now."

I walked slowly after Venia, trying to get the hang of balancing in the high heels and then almost ran into her as she stopped at the staircase. "Peeta?" she called down, then turned to me and whispered, "Wait here."

I heard voices chattering below and then Flavius' voice floated up to me. "Okay, Katniss, we're ready for you."

I gripped the staircase and lifted my skirts to my ankles so I could make the journey down the stairs without tripping and messing up the work Venia had done. The back of my dress trailed gracefully out behind me and I could hear the awed gasps come from the four people in the room, but I didn't look up from my feet until they were planted firmly on solid ground. I saw Octavia wipe a prideful tear from her eye before my gaze locked on Peeta. He was wearing a midnight black suit with a black bow tie and I could see the edges of a vest that matched the flame color of my dress. His gaze was locked on me and my heart beat rapidly against my ribs, just begging to be released. Even in these ridiculously high heels I wasn't as tall as he.

"Katniss, you look…I mean…wow," he breathed, seeming to be out of words for the first time I remember and coming to take my hand.

I blushed softly. "Thank you. You look dashing," I grinned, running my fingers through his soft blonde locks at the back of his neck.

"Thank you," he smiled back, leaning forward to press his lips to mine softly and ignoring the coos from the prep team looking on.

"The limousine is here!" Effie sang happily, coming down the stairs and ignoring our embrace, "Time to go; it's going to be a big, big, big night!"

Peeta pulled away and wrapped his arm around my waist, leading me out the front after Effie who was wearing a semi-nice looking light blue and silver dress that floated around her knees and platinum blonde locks. With every step she took the strappy silver high heels clicked on the cement and we followed her to the long shiny black limousine waiting for us. The driver opened the door and we slid inside one by one. Effie immediately opened a bottle of champagne and served each of us long stemmed glasses of it. Butterflies were assaulting my stomach at the prospect of yet another party thrown in our honor and I held back another groan.

_Just a few more hours and this will all be over and done with, just a few more hours and this will all be over and done with,_ I chanted silently to myself, _it's better than being in the arena._

Finally we pulled up to a huge majestic building and were ushered up the grand steps. We followed Effie's clicking heels and she positioned Peeta in front of one set of huge white and gold double doors then put me at another set fifty yards away. Then Effie rushed off to who knows where before loud music began to play and each of our pairs of double doors were opened before us. Peeta and I both stepped out onto a small landing and the staircases fell down to my left and his right, meeting in the middle. There must have been three hundred people in a huge grand ballroom decorated in magnificent gold and white. We descended our staircases slowly, meeting in the middle and joining hands before smiling at the crowd and waving gratefully.

The rest of the night was a blur of eating, drinking, talking, fake laughing and dancing. The only time Peeta and I parted was when Plutarch Heavensbee requested a dance and it was hard to say no as much as I wanted to. When the song was over I fell gratefully back into Peeta's arms and he spun me gracefully around the floor, whispering things in my ear that made the smile on my face stay genuine. Finally they announced the last song and we took our places on the dance floor while the soft music filled the air.

I placed my lips to Peeta's ear and sang the familiar words softly to him.

"_The strands in your eyes  
>That color them wonderful<br>Stop me and steal my breath  
>Emeralds from mountains<br>Thrust towards the sky  
>Never revealing their depth<br>But tell me that we belong together  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love<br>I'll be captivated  
>I'll hang from your lips<br>Instead of the gallows  
>Of heartache that hang from above<br>And I'll be your crying shoulder  
>I'll be your love's suicide<br>I'll be better when I'm older  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life<br>Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
>As we lie awake in our bed <em>  
><em>You're my survivor<br>You're my living proof  
>My love is alive and not dead<br>But tell me that we belong together  
>Dress it up with the trappings of love<br>I'll be captivated  
>I'll hang from your lips<br>Instead of the gallows  
>Of heartache that hang from above<br>And I'll be your crying shoulder  
>I'll be your loves suicide<br>I'll be better when I'm older  
>I'll be the greatest fan of your life<em>," The final notes drift softly through the air and I lean heavily into Peeta's arms.

"How do you know that song?" he asks softly.

"My father used to sing it to my mother," I reply, resting my head in his shoulder and hiding my face in his neck, "I'm tired. I want to go home."

"Well I think things are wrapping up, come on," he offers, pulling away slightly but I hold him tighter.

"I can't walk," I complain as if I were a child, "My feet are numb from these stupid shoes."

Before I know what's happening Peeta's swinging me up into his arms, one behind my back and one under my knees. I put my arms around his neck and hide my face again. I'm just drifting to sleep when I hear him talking to Effie.

"Katniss is falling asleep; I think it's time to go." And I slip into unconsciousness with the sound of my name on his lips ringing in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please? (: Anonymous ones welcome as well(: Thanks so much!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is pretty short compared to the last two chapters, so my apologies. It's mostly a filler chapter to move the story along to where it needs to be. I'm kind of losing motivation a little bit. One of the only reasons I'm trying to keep up with it is because my best friend Geneva has been reading it. So, Gi, this one's for you, (: **_  
><em>

**There will be some surprises coming up that are probably unrealistic, but I'm gonna try to make them fit right. Probably expect the biggest one within the next few chapters. (: **

**PLEASE Review!(: **

* * *

><p><em>Peeta's Point of View<em>

I stare at the ceiling, breathing deeply and trying not to tense my muscles as I feel the needle pierce my skin. I clench my teeth as I feel the warm liquid enter my veins, burning its way through my system starting in the crook of my elbow and travelling to my finger tips, heart, neck, head. I can feel my body temperature rise significantly and a bead of sweat drips down the back of my neck.

"How do you feel, Peeta?" Dr. Aurelius asks from somewhere to my left.

"Just dandy," I manage to spit out through gritted teeth, trying not to cry out.

"Remember that I can reverse the process at any time. There's no guarantee that this is truly the antidote. There have been no studies so we have nothing to go on but the theory and little research that came along with it," he warns for the hundredth time but I shake my head.

"Nope, don't reverse it," I choke out, "I want to get better."

"We can try other ways, Peeta," he offers. I knew when I signed the waiver that this was a risk. I knew that it might not work and could cause complications. But the research looked promising. Dr. Aurelius offered it out of professional courtesy but I could tell when he was explaining about it that he didn't want me to go through with it. I could see the worry in his eyes when I signed the paper, but I wasn't going to look back. I had to do this; for me, for Katniss, for the family that we might have one day if I was lucky.

"I signed the paper, didn't I?" I point out in irritation. That's all I can manage to say because then I can feel the chemicals burning their way through every tiny insignificant capillary in my brain and I feel as if I'm being charred from the inside out. My eyes squeeze shut and I'm bombarded with every bad flashback I've ever had. I'm struggling against the restraints involuntarily because the only thing I can think of is finding Katniss and getting rid of her once and for all. I'm living horrible memories that make me want to rip her limb from limb, disband the abomination created by the Capitol; she killed my family, she killed Rue, she bombed District Twelve, she killed her own sister. She's a monster that needs to be destroyed.

And just as quickly as the chemicals had burned through my veins and barbecued me inside out, the feeling disappears and I am overcome with a relaxing calm. The fire in my veins subsides and fades into a warm glow, radiating from my heart. All my horrible memories flash through my head again, changed this time to the truth. _Snow_ killed Rue. _Snow_ tortured me. _Snow _bombed District Twelve. _Snow_ killed my family. _Snow_ killed Prim. Katniss is good. Katniss loves me. I love Katniss. My eyes open slowly and my muscles relax. I slump onto the table, no longer struggling against the restraints.

"Peeta?" Dr. Aurelius calls gently, hesitantly. I turn my head to look at him. He looks wary. "Peeta, are you alright?"

I take a moment to think about it before I nod, a calm smile replacing whatever expression was previously on my face. "Yeah, I…I think it worked," I state hesitantly, and I'm surprised by the truth of my own words.

"You were out for quite some time," he tells me, scribbling in a notebook.

"I was out? How long?" I wonder. It didn't feel like I was unconscious or anything. It seemed like the whole barbecue and cool down process happened within just a few minutes.

"Three and a half hours; it's seven fifteen in the evening," he says quietly. My eyes grow wide.

"What? I have to go. Katniss will be waiting for me. I never expected it to take so long. Is she still in the waiting room?" I look around frantically; my view limited to the small range of motion from where I was laying.

"She's still outside. I believe she took to playing with the dartboard, last time I checked on her," the doctor says, coming over to undo the restraints. I rub my arms where the leather belts had chafed my skin raw and swing my legs over the edge of the table.

"Thanks, Doc, I owe ya," I tell him, clapping him on the shoulder and heading for the door.

"Wait, Peeta, we aren't finished," he stops me, steering me back to a comfortable couch. I sit down with a groan of protest, but stare up at him, waiting for him to continue. "I need you to look out for side effects from the chemicals. Migraines, high blood pressure, heart palpitations, chest pain, kidney failure, and kidney pain are listed as possible, but if you have any concerns you need to come back immediately. Do you understand?"

I nod. "Sure, Doc," I agree easily.

"I also think that it may be good for you to…move away from District Twelve. I believe there are too many triggers there for you. I believe it would be beneficial for you to have a change of scenery," he suggests, still scribbling in his little leather notebook.

"Move? From District Twelve?" I repeat incredulously. It's ludicrous. Katniss would never go for that; twelve is her home, _our_ home. Where would we go? How would we pay to move? We each still receive checks in the mail every two weeks from the Capitol, but they aren't 'Victor's Payments. The official explanation is that it's compensation for mental and physical damage caused by the war that makes us unable to work. That and we're underage and are not being supported by anyone but ourselves. We'd need to move somewhere where there are woods for her to hunt. She wouldn't want to give up hunting.

"Yes, I know it's a lot to take it. I understand you paint?"

I look at him questioningly. "Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?" I ask, wondering where this is going.

"Painting is a good form of therapy. Think about moving somewhere scenic with calm landscapes for you to recreate."

I wonder if Katniss would consider District Four. We could live on the beach, which would be beneficial for me if I needed to paint. Sunsets have always been a favorite to paint. There would be woods there too for Katniss. And her mother is there as well. Maybe it would be good for her to be near her mother again. I wondered if she would want to move somewhere near District Two where Gale is working or maybe District Seven where Johanna is. There's certainly woods for her to hunt in there, and perhaps I could find a calm meadow or something similar to paint. I still was trying to capture the way light and shadows played on the ground from sunlight filtering through the leaves. I nod, looking back at the doctor.

"I'll talk to Katniss. I'm sure we can figure something out," I hear myself say, still thinking things through; all our options now. "Can I go now?"

Dr Aurelius stares at me for a moment, scribbles something down before looking back up at me. "Yes, you are free to go," he allows. I'm on my feet and out the door before he can change his mind and call me back.

"Peeta," Katniss breathes as I walk out into the waiting room, "I was so worried. What took so long?"

"He gave me the antidote vaccine and we think it worked. It just apparently took awhile for it to work through my system," I explain with a shrug, still unsure how so much time could have passed when it seemed like mere minutes.

Her face lights up and a huge grin spreads across her face. "This is fantastic!" she cheers quietly and I revel in the feeling of her fingers tangling in the short strands of hair on the back of my neck. My hands grip her hips and pull her closer, our lips brushing lightly. She applies more pressure and I feel the tip of her tongue trace the curve of my lower lip. I'm tempted not to stop, to let her carry on, but this isn't the place or the time. So I force myself back and smile gently.

"This isn't really the place for this," I say softly, but my hands still hold her hips tightly, holding her body against my own. "Let's go get some dinner. I want to talk to you about some things okay?"

-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-HG-

"Move?" she repeats, her face confused as if she heard me wrong.

I nod softly. "Dr. Aurelius says there are too many triggers in Twelve. Even if this antidote does work like it's supposed to, the human brain still has the capacity to retain both versions of the memories. While the antidote represses the bad memories, if given the right trigger they could break through again. I don't want to move anymore than you do…but I think maybe he's right," I admit, rubbing my hands over my face. It had been an incredibly long day.

Katniss is quiet and I can almost hear the gears in her head turning. She was trying to figure things out quickly and logically. I could tell she was hard pressed not to leave Twelve, but I also knew that she would do whatever she had to do for me. That little fact warmed my heart and I wanted to squeeze her in a hug every time I thought of it. But I stayed still and quiet, allowing her the time she needed to make sense of things and think the situation through. If nothing else Katniss was extremely practical and rational. Years of hunting and keeping her mother and sister fed had seen to that. There was no way to be impractical or irrational when the only people you've got left in the world are depending on you to keep them alive. Finally after an immeasurable amount of time she meets my eyes and nods.

"Okay," she says simply, pulling her soda closer to her lips to take a sip.

"Okay," I repeat, picking up a French fry and dipping it in the chocolate milkshake in front of me.

"But Haymitch has to come with us," she amends firmly and I just give her an exasperated look before going back to the food in front of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Anonymous reviews are enabled now [funny. I thought they always were?] It only takes a moment or two to drop me a line and tell me what you think!(: <strong>

**-Sarah Elizabeth**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been so long. Please forgive me? **

**Drop me a line to let me know how I'm doin. (: **

* * *

><p>"How are we going to sell this to Haymitch?" I ask as I pick up a shirt out of the laundry basket to fold and place in the suitcase on the bed.<p>

"No idea," Peeta admits, hanging some of his nicer shirts in a garment bag Effie had given him. She'd arrived back in the Capitol three and a half weeks ago, just a few days after Peeta was given the antidote. He'd been asked to stay for awhile so Dr. Aurelius could monitor his condition but finally insisted he return to District 12 to make arrangements to move. We still hadn't settled on a district to live but did decide to include Haymitch in the decision since the plan included him. Our train back to District 12 leaves tomorrow morning and then we'll plan another trip to a few choice districts to look at prospective houses with Haymitch.

"Katniss," Effie's voice sings from down the hall followed by the clicking of her heels on the tile. She appears in the doorway in a bright green outfit with a caramel colored updo, "Here, I've found one of your swim suits in the bathroom."

"Thanks, Effie," I smile, taking the blue swim suit from her. I fold it neatly and put it in the suit case as her heels click away down the hall. "Do we tell Effie?" I ask quietly, glancing behind my shoulder to the door she just disappeared through.

"I don't see why we shouldn't. She may decide to call us up one day and find it strange that we no longer live there," Peeta points out.

"I suppose," I agree, going back to folding. I lose myself in thoughts of what's to come. In a few months time I'll no longer be living in District 12, in my house in Victor's Village, hunting in my woods or visiting my father's lake. I won't be making now-legal trips to the Hob or eating Greasy Sae's soup or buying meat from Rooba. At least I wouldn't have to be the one to leave Hazelle and the kids. They'd left first to live with Gale in his fancy apartment in District 2 and all the money he now had to buy food and new clothes for them. I wasn't bitter. I was glad that they'd finally have money to spend. That Posy would be able to wear pretty dresses and Rory and Vick would no longer have to sacrifice portions of their food to feed their youngest sister. None of them would have a want anymore. Hazelle wouldn't have to work; she could focus on the kids. That was one of the things I was glad for; not having to be the one to say goodbye to them.

"Hey," Peeta whispers as I feel his arms come around me, "Everything is going to be okay."

"I know," I nod, "But I still wish we didn't have to move."

"We don't have to move, Katniss," he sighs, troubled.

"Yes we do, don't be ridiculous," I reply, "I understand why and you know I'll do it for you."

"I know you will…" he whispers, his arms falling from me to his sides as he steps away, "I'm done packing. I'm going to start on dinner."

"Peeta," I sigh, dropping the shirt in my hand but his footsteps grow quieter before they disappear down the hall, leaving my ears ringing in the silence. I move around the room as quiet as a whisper, busying myself with the tediousness of folding and packing, trying to fit everything I brought and everything I'd bought since I got here, in my two suitcases. Eventually I manage to zip closed the second suitcase after much shoving, grunting, and sitting on top of it. I smile in triumph and pretended to dust off my hands dramatically before heading for the door.

I pad down to the kitchen barefoot, following the sounds of pots and pans and the clicking of the stove top flame starter. Peeta is standing with his back to me, mixing some sort of concoction in a bowl while trying to knead a loaf of bread at once. I smile at his determination and sneak up behind him, getting on my tip toes so my lips were close to his ear. "Need a hand?" I whisper and give a satisfied smirk when he starts.

"Geez, Katniss," he groans, rubbing at his ear. I can see in his expression that he's still thinking about our conversation on moving.

"Peeta," I say quietly, pulling the bowl from his hands to set on the counter before physically turning him to face me. I crook a finger under his chin and make him look at me. "I don't mind moving, really," I assure him and place my hand over his lips as he tries to interject, "No, listen. I don't mind moving, if it will help you. Because you've done everything in your power to help me since the very beginning, understand? From the bread that day in the rain, to teaming up with the Careers, to warning all of Thirteen of the impending attack by the Capitol while they were torturing you. No matter what, you were there to take care of me and to make sure I was safe. Now it's my turn to do that for you, okay? So let me."

"Okay," he whispers and I give him a soft smile, getting on the tips of my toes to kiss his lips softly. Ever the one to get lost in a moment, he pulls me tightly against him and forgets about the food cooking on the stove. I let him kiss me for a moment maybe to make him happy or maybe because the soft pressure of his lips on mine is completely irresistible now that I'm allowed to want it, but eventually I pull away.

"Peeta, dinner," I remind him softly and he jumps, turning quickly to turn off the stove top burner and pull the slightly overdone groosling off the heat. I laugh and help as he finishes making dinner and call Effie to the table.

"Effie, we have some news," Peeta announces as an avox pours him a glass of wine when we're finished eating.

"And what is that, dear?" she replies, taking a sip of the blood red liquid in her glass. Peeta swirls his own pale pink beverage in the crystal glass and gives me a look.

"Katniss and I are moving from District 12 and we're going to try and talk Haymitch into coming with us," he deadpans and she lights up.

"Oh, you must move to the Capitol! There's a house just down the street that's for sale. Oh we could have wonderful dinner parties and keys to each other's houses! It would be just wonderful!" she gushes and Peeta laughs as I shake my head at her antics.

"I have no desire to live here, Effie," I tell her honestly and feel slightly guilty when her face falls, "It's nothing personal against you, really. I just…there are too many memories around here, you know? Especially the, uhm, the new memorial they're building in the central square. The one of the rebels' final stand. The one with…Prim." I choke out her name and clutch my sides tightly, trying to hold myself together.

"Oh, I should have realized, Katniss," Effie apologizes softly, patting my shoulder awkwardly.

"We were thinking of District Four to be near Katniss' mother and Annie. Or maybe Seven to keep an eye on Johanna. She calls every so often to talk to Katniss about…well they won't tell me," Peeta smirks at me but I just give him a sly look at keep my mouth shut.

What is shared between Johanna and I is our own business and no one else's. Though I didn't understand why she wanted to talk to me of all people when she was having trouble coping or had an episode or forced herself to shower was a mystery to me. Peeta would know better how to talk to her, having been tortured at Snow's hand himself. But the more she called the easier it became to comfort her. Maybe I could convince her to move wherever we moved also. I make a mental note to bring it up the next time she called.

"District Four is just lovely," Effie sighs happily.

"I love the beach," I add casually, sipping at my water glass. After that one night at Haymitch's when they announced the Quell I vowed to never touch any sort of alcoholic drink again. Peeta however didn't mind the nightly glass of white wine.

"Ew, the beach is hideously dirty. Sand just gets everywhere. I was referring to the little shops in town," Effie clarifies and I roll my eyes. Oh how I will miss this crazy woman.

~THG~THG~THG~THG~THG~THG~THG~THG~THG~THG~THG~THG~

"Oh are you sure you have to leave so soon?" Effie frets, gripping onto my arm tightly.

"I'm sorry, Effie, but we've got arrangements to make. I promise as soon as we move we'll let you plan a house warming party. But no feathers okay?" I offer, giving her a hug.

"Oh, alright," she agrees, and turns to give Peeta his hug, "Be safe now!"

Peeta and I allow two avox to take our luggage and as we start to take the few steps to the shiny silver train I'm hit with a flashback. I'm back on the day of the first reaping, taking Prim's place on the train platform, keeping a straight face as I bid goodbye to my crying mother, sister, and Gale. The only things I had with me were the clothes on my back and the small gold mockingjay pin from Madge. There I am again on an identical train, making the journey back home with Peeta that I thought for sure would be an impossibility. We arrive back in District 12 and he offers me his hand hollowly, no emotion in his voice or features. This look haunts me in my sleep sometimes, but that's one of the better dreams. Then I'm on my Victory Tour with fake kisses, dramatic caresses, and a phony proposal. I'm all giggles and smiles and gushing like the happiest teenager in the world. I'm boarding the train again, this time with no one watching and no time allowed for goodbyes to my family. This time there is no hope for my return. This time I will be taken back to District 12 in a simple wooden box with my token to be buried in the small cemetery near the mines. This time, Peeta will be going home alone.

"Katniss, shh, Katniss it's alright," I hear a voice in my ear and warm hands on my face, "Someone get me some ice!" My eyes fly open to find Peeta's face and he's crouched down in front of me. I become aware of the fact that I must have collapsed because I'm sitting in the middle of the train station hugging my knees to my chest with my hands pressed into fists against my temples while I rock back and forth. People are turning to stop and stare at me, whispering to each other.

"That's the Everdeen girl," "She's not quite right in the head," "Well why should she be? She's been through a lot," "Don't defend her Vange, she's the one who started this whole mess," "Oh be quiet Fannie. She's the Mockingjay," "Things were just fine before the rebellion."

I move my fists to my ears, blocking out the words of those around me. I feel Peeta press a cloth bag of ice into my hands and I bite down on it hard while I press it into my face, trying to numb the feelings. He slowly helps me onto my feet and guides me onto the train and away from prying eyes. We somehow end up in a large compartment and I hardly register him pulling me to the bed and cradling me against his chest. Slowly my death grip over my ears slackens and I start to hear the words he's speaking; meaningless words that are plain and mundane, holding no interest. But they're words to distract me so I lay there with him and listen as he prattles on about painting and baking and other things that I already know, but decide to pay attention to anyways because the sound of his voice is so soothing it's impossible not to.

* * *

><p><strong>-Sarah Elizabeth<strong>


End file.
